gamersfandomcom_es-20200215-history
GAMERS!
}} GAMERS! es el tema de entrada del anime Gamers!, interpretado por Hisako Kanemoto, Manaka Iwami y Rumi Okubo. Letra Kanji = 単純だけどやめれない やりたい　やらない　ままいられない もうニューゲームには戻れない お願いリセットして 悪鬼到来　敵いっこない? 敵機撃墜　やれっこない でもね　脳では勝ったようなもん 恋もリスポーンを狙い撃ち コントロール　ノーでグッドラック 相思相愛はツープレイ あと2分で終幕さ　バッドエンド 夜更かし　追試は　一夜漬け まだまだしたいよ　食べ盛り スキキライ　食わず嫌い Bボタン連打で 単純だけどやめれない やりたい　やらない　ままいられない もうニューゲームには戻れない お願いリセットして 恋なんて七転びで 振り出しに戻ってはじめから ねえもうちょっと続きをしよ? 弾ける想いリロード 容姿端麗　異論はない 全知全能　過大じゃない されどチーププレイなんかテンで× とっ散らかした免罪符 コントロール　ノーでグッドラック 相思相愛はツープレイ あと2分で終幕さ　バッドエンド 完徹　赤点　一夜漬け テストを抜けたら次の町 何処へ行こう　何をしよう 青春コンティニュー 寝不足でも 愛しているだけでやめれない 知りたい知らない　ままいられない まだ経験値だけ足りない 負けたらリセットして 恋なんて七転びで 振り出しに戻ってはじめから ねえもうちょっとこっちをみて 弾ける想いリロード どちらの足で歩きだせば 正しい未来に行けるだろう 答えもなけりゃ　セーブできない 進めば戻れない 単純だけどやめれない やりたい　やらないままいられない もうニューゲームには戻れない お願いリセットして 恋なんて七転びで 振り出しに戻ってはじめから ねえもうちょっと続きをしよ? 弾ける想いリロード もうちょっと一緒しよ？ |-| Japonés= Tajun dakedo yamerenai Yaritai yaranai mama irarenai Mou nyuu gemu ni wa modorenai Onegai, risetto shite! Akki tourai kanai kkonai? Tekki gekitsui yarekonai demo ne nou de wa katta you na mon koi mo risupoon o neraiuchi Kontoroorunoo de guddo raku Soushisoai wa tsuu purei Ato nifun de shuumaku sa baddo endo Yofukashi tsuichi wa ichiyazuke Mada mada shitai yo tabezakari Suki kirai kuwazukiraku B botan renda de Tajun dakedo yamerenai Yaritai yaranai mama irarenai Mou nyuu gemu ni wa modorenai Onegai, risetto shite! Koi nante nanakorobi de Furidashi ni modotte hajime kara Nee mou chotto tsuzuki o shiyo? Hajikero omoi riroodo Mou chotto issho shiyo? |-| En inglés= Its so simple but I just can't quit Wanna play, Not today, I just really can't help it! At this point it's really too late to restart, So just hit the reset button! Through the summer, cant sleep at night, I cant seem to fight back and win, But in my mind I know that I've surely won, You know precision is the key to win it all! Control Mode means Good Luck! Both in love, you surely think, If you miss a step, it's a sure bad end Gotta pull that all nighter and then do the research! More and more I wanna stay up more and play some more! All the likes and not, foods I just avoid, B is my favorite button! Its so simple but I just can't quit Wanna play, Not today, I just really can't help it! At this point it's really too late to restart, So just hit the reset button! Love is not easy I can tell you! If only, we could please, start all over again! But hey, if we could go on more and more, Together on our mutual paths! There's nothing wrong with all of that! |-| En Español = ''-Por añadir-'' |-| En Portugués = É tão simples, mas não consigo parar. Eu quero jogar, não posso evitar! Não posso mais voltar para um novo jogo. Então por favor, aperte o botão de reset! Os demônios estão vindo e eu não tenho chance! Eu não conseguirei afundar o inimigo... Mas na minha cabeça, eu já venci. Uma mira precisa é a chave para o amor e para spawn camping! Sem controles, então boa sorte! Amor mútuo é um jogo pra dois. Mas estou a dois minutos de um final ruim. Vou virar a noite e pesquisar um pouco! Eu quero jogar mais e mais, ainda tenho um apetite saudável! Gostos e aversões... comidas que evito... eu só fico apertando o B! É tão simples, mas não consigo parar. Eu quero jogar, não posso evitar! Não posso mais voltar para um novo jogo. Então por favor, aperte o botão de reset! O amor é cheio de armadilhas. Se pelo menos pudéssemos recomeçar, Então vamos continuar mais um pouco, Enquanto recarregamos nossos sentimentos mais excitantes! Características perfeitas, sem motivo pra reclamar. Onipotente, sem nada em excesso. Mas jogar sujo só trará retribuição divina. Desculpas são jogadas ao vento. Sem controle, então boa sorte! Amor mútuo é um jogo pra dois. Mas estou a dois minutos de um final ruim. Vou virar a noite para estudar minhas notas vermelhas! Quando passarmos por este este, estaremos na próxima cidade. Para onde iremos? O que faremos? Vamos continuar a aproveitar nossa juventude! Mesmo se eu não dormir direito, Estou profundamente apaixonado e eu não me canso disso! Eu quero saber mais e não consigo evitar! Mas ainda falta pontos de experiência. Se eu perder, eu vou apertar o botão de reset! O amor é cheio de armadilhas. Se pelo menos pudéssemos recomeçar, Então olhe mais vezes para cá, Enquanto recarregamos nossos sentimentos mais excitantes! Se eu puder mover somente um pé adiante, Eu sei que estaremos nos trilhos para um futuro digno! Não existem respostas corretas e não seremos capazes de salvar o jogo... Assim que seguirmos adiante, não tem como voltar! É tão simples, mas não posso parar. Eu quero jogar e não posso evitar! Não posso mais voltar para um novo jogo. Então por favor, aperte o botão de reset! O amor é cheio de armadilhas. Se pelo menos pudéssemos recomeçar, Então vamos continuar mais um pouco, Enquanto recarregamos nossos sentimentos mais excitantes! Então vamos jogar juntos mais um pouco! Videos Gamers! - Opening Lyrics en:GAMERS! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Anime